gothamfandomcom-20200222-history
Cobblepot Manor
Not to be confused with Van Dahl Mansion. The Cobblepot Manor was the manor where Oswald Cobblepot resided during his early days as ruling crime lord of Gotham City. He often gathered his underlings at the manor's large dining room in order to discuss their crime family's status. After Penguin's downfall, Butch Gilzean took control of Gotham's criminal underworld and moved into Cobblepot's abandoned manor. When Penguin managed to regain his position as Gotham's most powerful crime lord, the Van Dahl Mansion took the place of the Cobblepot Manor as his headquarters and residence. History After the retirement of Don Falcone and the deaths of Sal Maroni and Fish Mooney, Oswald Cobblepot stepped forward to fill the power vacuum created by the gang-lords' absence. He quickly took control of Gotham's criminal underworld and began running the city alongside former associates of both Falcone and Maroni, dubbing himself the "King of Gotham". Penguin then moved into a precious manor and used it as his base of operations. One month after the end of the Falcone-Maroni gang war, Penguin met with his crime family at the Cobblepot Manor and decided to execute a underboss for unknown reasons. Smiling, Penguin bestowed a final kiss on the top of the man's head, giving him his usual benediction or absolution. Since Butch Gilzean was aware of Penguin's characteristic to kill people this way, he looked annoyed as he knew about the further events. Cobblepot then turned around and looked at Victor Zsasz, giving him the signal to carry out the hit. While Penguin turned his back to him, Zsasz murdered the criminal by shooting him into the head. Even though the other criminals were horrified by the murder, a mischievous smile appeared on Penguin's face as soon as he heard the gunshot. Penguin collected debts owed to retired Falcone, as, having taken over his organization, Oswald declared that the debts were now owed to him. At Cobblepot's manor, Butch Gilzean reported to his boss that Odgen Barker is in dept. Even though Odgen believed it was forfeit as Carmine Falcone is retired, Cobblepot believed he still owes him the 70 grand. Right then, Jim Gordon arrived and asked Penguin for a favor, believing he owes him one after saving his life at the hospital. The Penguin ordered Zsasz, Gilzean and Tommy Bones to leave them alone, but Selina Kyle stayed in the room, whereon Cobblepot stated to Jim that he keeps her around like a pet cat. Regarding Gordon's request, Penguin replied that his life was only in danger because Jim arrested him previously. Despite reluctant at first, he thinks of Jim as a friend and is willing to trade a favor for a favor. He then admitted that he knows Gordon wishes Commissioner Gillian Loeb to be fired and himself be reinstated as a detective. As Gordon leaves, Cobblepot told Gordon he should return another favor, collect the debt from Odgen Baker. However, Gordon denied, refusing to do dirty work for Cobblepot. Even though he denied Cobblepot's request at first, he later indeed carried out the task, shooting Barker as Oswald expected. When Jim returned to the Cobblepot Manor with the money, Penguin assured Gordon there would be no follow up with his colleagues. Afterwards, Penguin fullfilled his part of the deal. At night, Cobblepot and Zsasz visited Commissioner Loeb at his house after killing his bodyguard. Cobblepot then forced Loeb to reinstate James Gordon as a GCPD detective. To prevent Loeb from making problems in the future, they also forced him to resign as Commissioner. A few days later, Penguin had diner at his manor's main hall and watched a news report about Jerome Valeska on the TV. Right then, he received a visit by Harvey Bullock who confronted him about the rumors about Jim Gordon collecting a debt for him, but Oswald denied it. During the conversation, Harvey told the self proclaimed "King of Gotham" that he still sees him as just the man who had to hold Fish Mooney's umbrella and then threatened to assault Oswald, whereon he is immediately held at gunpoint by Penguin's henchmen. Thereon, Bullock calmed down and warned Cobblepot not to come after Jim or he will come after him and that still wants revenge for Fish's death. As soon as Bullock left the room, Oswald angrily smashed his wine glass, but quickly calmed down and asked Gabe for another drink. Residents *Oswald Cobblepot (formerly) *Butch Gilzean (formerly) *Tabitha Galavan (formerly) *Barbara Kean (formerly) Appearances * * * * * * * * * * Season 4 * }} References Category:Locations Category:Residences